The long-term goal of the University of Minnesota's (UMN) Center for Health Disparities Research, Engagement and Training (CeHDRET) is to create an informed, empowered and activated community that collaborates with researchers and practitioners to improve the health of their populations. Census data shows the state to be one of the fastest growing states - the total minority population rose from 6.3% in 1990 to 11.8% in 2000. The city of Minneapolis is more than 30% ethnic minorities. The Center will be comprised of four Cores: Administrative, Research, Research Training and Education, and Community Engagement and Outreach. We will support two research projects. Project 1, on minority health (MH), is a randomized intervention trial that will employ Community Health Workers and state-of-the-art biomarker feedback to encourage cessation and home smoking restriction among African American families. Project 2, on health disparities (HD), is a Medicare claims data analysis regarding disparities in chronic kidney disease. To maximize the likelihood of the endeavor's success, the Medical School is committing substantial resources to support this initiative: an initial $1 million, annually recurring $300,000, 8,000 sq ft of contiguous UMN office space, and 1,500 sq ft of new space in the Northside community for community-based research and programs. The University is committing an additional $100,000 in year 1, increased by the same amount each year, reaching a recurring $400,000 a year, beginning in year 4. The Center will build upon substantial successes we have already accomplished as part of our Program in Health Disparities, including our work in urban health and with African American populations, and will develop community partnerships and, overtime, new research programs with recent African immigrants and refugee populations. The vision is to become a national leader in health disparities and minority health research, serving as a resource for research training, community engagement, and research. Our Center aims are to: 1) Promote HD and MH research at UMN and our partners. 2) Strengthen our community partnerships to be leveraged to improve the health of minorities and new immigrants. 3) Integrate UMN's MH and HD resources into an easy-to-navigate, seamless infrastructure that fosters connections and communication across communities, academic disciplines, and institutional units. 4) Recruit, train and mentor students, fellows, faculty and future research leaders who are from underrepresented populations and/or wishing to conduct work in MH and HD.